TIMELINE V10
[[BUSINESS V10|'BUSINESS']] TIMELINE 1953 * Isaac Dayne Roarke was born on October 22nd, 1958, at Hallingvale Hospital in Melbourne, Victoria. His mother is Melinda Roarke, a barmaid of Irish heritage who worked at a number of pubs and clubs throughout the city of Melbourne. His father's identity has never been revealed to him. 1954 1955 1956 1957 1958 1959 1960 1961 1962 1963 * Released film Overrun. 1964 * 1965 * 1966 * Enrolled in Vic Dan High School. He completed only year levels 7, 8, 9, and 10. 1967 * 1968 * 1969 * Lincoln and his mother moved to San Francisco, California. 1970 *Attended Olbund High. 1971 *Graduated high school. 1972 *Won the lottery in early November. After taxes and fees were paid, Isaac walked away with $3,000,000. * Invested in the confectionery company Tallasell Incorporated '''with creator Franklin Myers. 1973 *Began writing comic books featuring characters created by him, officially creating '''Roarkeworld. His first series, RAM of Mintlace, centered around the character RAM and his actions in and around Mintlace City, California. 1974 * 1975 *Founded the M.A.I.N. Defense School with friends and fellow martial arts/combat sports practitioners Marcus Feenley, Adrian Wong & Nelson McCann. *The school was started due to Isaac and the others believing there was a problem with many martial arts schools within California and other schools across the rest of the U.S.A. The problem, in there eyes, was that they believed that no one style was the "absolute" style for defense, and yet many styles and schools claimed to have the "definitive" style. Also, they felt many moves and techniques used in self defense were not practical. *When the school was started, the four did so with with two intentions: *#To teach techniques and moves that they themselves believed were practical in situations that called for a person to defend themselves physically. *#To create a school/system that adapted and changed. While they brought to the curriculum moves and techniques they thought were practical, they believed they should throw away or attempt to alter a technique if it proved to be impractical. To keep teaching something that doesn't work would be a waste of time. Also, they encouraged their students to speak their thoughts and opinions regarding techniques, and to share any ideas of their own that they had. * Throughout 75, 76 & 77, Marcus, Adrian, Isaac & Nelson were routinely challenged by martial arts/self defense instructors and masters, some of whom operated their own schools. Some of these people issued challenges purely out of insult, believing the four men viewed themselves as superior to older more established schools and practitioners. Others did so due to a belief of theft, as the four openly stated that they borrowed from various styles numerous techniques they though were practical. * The four accepted all challenges and in doing so developed a reputation as strong, skilled martial artists. The challengers at first were locals of San Francisco but soon people from all across the state stepped forward and eventually people from throughout America issued challenges. The four eventually amassed a total of 104 challenges, with 104 victories. 1976 * 1977 *By the end of 1977 the buildings neighboring the M.A.I.N. School were purchased and a school for various martial arts and combat sports was opened, FF Martial Arts & Combat Sports. 1978 *Entered the world of Amateur Boxing 1979 * 1980 *Competed at the 1980 Summer Olympic Games in Moscow. Won a gold medal. 1981 *Entered the world of professional boxing. 1982 *Fought and defeated Walter Kerring for the WBA '''Heavyweight Title. This was his 28th pro fight and 28th victory. *Defended title. Won match. 1983 * Fought for and defeated '''Matthew Frey for the WBC Heavyweight Title. Won match. Retained WBA title & won WBC title. 1984 *Fought WKC Heavyweight Champion Bryan Smagg in a kickboxing match. Defeated Smagg in the second round. *Accepted the Gracie Challenge, fighting Heban Gracie. Defeated Gracie after 22 minutes and 17 seconds. *Retired from professional boxing. In doing so he vacated the titles. 1985 *Isaac created Tiger Chamber Fights, a martial art/combat sport promotion company created for the purpose of spreading interest in his self-created sports, the I.R. Combat Sports Family. This collection of combat sports includes: *# Koroomu (Ko'ala-Kanga'roo- E'mu') - Early MMA-like combat sport featuring signature attire. *# Isaacstrike - Variation of kickboxing, allowing elbows and knees. *# Benkun (Danish "Leg" + "Only") - Combat sport focusing solely on attacks with the legs. Special coverings are worn on the arms and a practitioner is allowed to use their arms to block and shield themselves. *# Dayne Boxing - Combat sport focusing solely on attacks with arms. Elbows, backhands, pushing allowed. * Broke ground on the Tiger House, an arena. 1986 *Isaac launched Tiger Chamber Fights. The company held various standalone events before eventually presenting tournaments as well. The events featured either multiple matches of a single style or multiple matches from multiple styles, with varying levels of protective wear worn (standard/raw). Though initially focusing on all styles he created as showcases, Isaac's most featured fights would be in the style of Koroomu. Initially the production value of the shows were modest and reserved, however eventually the shows would adopt elaborate and expensive opening ceremonies and fighter entrances, similar to those seen in pro wrestling. *Many fighters and commentators would credit the PPV Koroomu fights (particularly the less protected bouts) for inspiring the modern MMA-style of fighting, moving away from style vs style matches to fighter vs fighter matches. Many have said this based on Koroomu's varied styles of fighting, claiming that a fighter who knows how to fight in various positions is a more versatile and overall more entertaining individual to watch. *The first 5 years saw the greatest amount of changes to not only the match setup but also to the way of fighting. The protective equipment, when allowed, went through multiple changes, as did items of clothing that could be worn. *The events were broadcast live by HBO. *Opened the Tiger House '''arena. The inaugural event was '''TCF 1. 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990 *[[Wynlow|'Wynlow']] 1991 *'Hidden' 1992 *Released film Ginwater: Something Hellish This Way Comes. 1993 *Released TV series Team 22. 1994 *Released the film Rered. 1995 *Released album Something Musical. 1996 * Nominated for Best R&B Album at the 1996 Grammy Awards. 1997 * 1998 * 1999 * 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 *'Cave' *[[Trigger|'Trigger']] 2008 *'Reach' *[[Drummblade|'Drummblade']] * 2009 *[[Chains|'Chains']] *'Ashes' 2010 *Released film Newland Guard. *'RAM' 2011 * LANN FORCE (Brass, Bluesmoke, Creature, Long Slash, Mad Monk, Big Smart, Central Tattoo, Kitty, Dead Leslie, Sheds, Push, ?, Bear) * [[SUMMONS|'SUMMONS']] 2012 *Released film Silverfold. *Released film Soar. 2013 *Released film Hundreds. *Released film Standing[[Standing Tiger| Tiger]]. 2014 * SUMMONS 2 (Sawyer/Rockruckus=Tex, Karateka, Sweets, Shield & Claw, Red Edge /Shangell's Order=Mantis, Toploss, Long Blue, Grimdoline, Leadshot) * Released film Wall: Formation. 2015 * Released film Sever. * Released film King Rogg. 2016 *? 2017 * WALL ? 2018 *Released film Wall:[[Wall: Lone Soul.| Lone Soul]]. 2019 *Announced a four show pro wrestling series called IDR Pro Tournament, that would take place the following year. 2020 * Released film Wall:[[Wall: Chaos Emergence| Chaos Emergence]]. * Held IDR Pro Tournament - Part 1 in March. * Held IDR Pro Tournament - Part 2 '''in May. * Held '''IDR Pro Tournament - Part 3 '''in July. * Held '''IDR Pro Tournament - Part 4 in September. * Co-founded ONYXPro Wrestling, a Professional wrestling promotion, in October. * Purchased the closed down Silver Fox Theater in ?, ?. Renovated, upgraded and renamed the building the ONYX House 'for the purpose of running the ONYXPro shows out of. 2021 * Released film 'Wall: Blood & Destruction. * ONYXPro launched it's official TV show, ONYXPro Collide.